ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Williams
James Williams(born January 5, 1980) is a American professional wrestler. In the course of his career, he was known by the moniker The Contract Killer, given to him by his tag team partner "The Mercenary" J.W. McCammon, during their run as XCW Tag Team Champions in 2005. He is best known for his run with McCammon as The Mercenaries. Formerly known as Max Miller in the Southern Wrestling Federation. Career Early career James Williams grew up being a military brat. With family moving all of the time, he never really had much time to make friends or lasting relationships. For much of his life, Pro Wrestling was the only thing that stayed with him. Williams joined the United States Army and became an army ranger after finishing High School in 1999. Williams soon became a top marksmen and first in his class. In 2001, Williams was awarded the Purple Heart for getting wounded in a top secret assignment. After healing back up, Williams came back to the states. But with no money to his name, Williams was unemployed and broke. Thinking back to his childhood, he decide to become a pro wrestler like his heroes. Williams joined Stampede Wrestling in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Being trained by the likes of Jim Neidhart. The Southern Wrestling Federation Max Miller and The Coalition Xtreme Championship Wrestling The Beginning JW McCammon and The Mercenaries Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves Finishers * The Deathride - Almost like Abyss' Black Hole Slam, except Williams slams the opponent down even harder. * The Overkill - The Flipping Piledriver, made famous by Petey Williams. Signature Moves * Twisting Stalling Suplex - Regular stalling suplex, except with a twist and slam to the ground. * A.J. Styles Kneedrop - A high jumping double knee drop to the throat of the opponent, usually holds the knee on the throat, making a cover with it. * Full Nelson Driver - A high impact, sitout full nelson slam. * Flying Shoulder Tackle Over Ropes - A diving shoulder tackle over the ropes from the apron. (Can be initiated with tag team partner, ala Jim Niedhart.) * Reverse Russian Legsweep - Similar to the Downward Spiral/Flatliner. General Moves * Single Arm DDT * Rib Breaker * Body Press Slam (To Outside Of Ring) * Shoulder Jawbreaker * Fireman's Carry to Flapjack (ala Test) * Death Valley Driver * Wishbone Leg Split * Spear/Gore (Sets up The Overkill) * Pumphandle Backbreaker * Camel Clutch * Driving Knee Lift * Kitchen Sink Knee Lift * Spinning Spinebuster (Sets up the AJ Styles' Knee Drop) * Double Underhook Suplex (Butterfly Suplex) * Swinging Neckbreaker * Knee To Groin * Tilt-A-Whirl Piledriver * Belly To Back Suplex * Standing Fist Drop * High Angle Boston Crab * Running Flying Shoulder Tackle * Electric Chair Drop Nicknames * The Contract Killer Managers and Valets * Erin Andrews (XCW) Signature Taunts Entrance and Theme Music * "Get Me Out" by Steromud (as Max Miller) * "Troubled Wine" by Pride And Glory (1st theme as James Williams) * "Numero Dos" by Brand New Sin (2nd theme as James Williams) Championships and Accomplishments Xtreme Championship Wrestling * 1-time XCW Tag Team Champion (w/ J.W. McCammon) * 1-time XCW Submission Champion Southern Wrestling Federation * 1-time SWF Television Champion (as Max Miller) Championship Succession Williams, James James Williams Category:American characters